


First Snow

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Stiles, and their kids enjoy a snow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Primera Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352504) by [EarlofKashale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlofKashale/pseuds/EarlofKashale)



> The first of four [donation fics](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/102465115640/okay-so-you-guys-may-have-seen-that-my) I did for people who helped Eris out. This one was for M. 
> 
> Written pretty much because I wanted to write baby wolves playing in the snow.
> 
> **Edit 4/5/15:** Check out this [absolutely adorable art by Yiji!](http://yijitumbles.tumblr.com/post/115392166297/another-commission-for-mad-madam-m-who-requested)

"DADDY DADDY PAPA PAPA IT'S SNOWING!"

Stiles groaned into his pillow and half-turned to Derek. "Your kids are up."

Derek didn't even open his eyes. "Our kids."

Stiles burrowed further under the comforter and pretended he couldn't hear the little footfalls in the hallway. "It's still dark outside. They're YOUR kids."

"Time is it anyway?" Derek grumbled.

"Ass crack of dawn."

"Ass cwack!" Claudia repeated gleefully.

Huh. Apparently those footfalls hadn't been in the hallway.

"Daddy said a bad word!" Jake said, and the end of the bed dipped with the weight of a six-year-old boy. "Daddy said a bad word, Papa, that means he has to put a dollar in the swear jar!"

Stiles caught the corner of a grin peeking up from behind Derek's arm. Fucker. "You're absolutely right, Jake, and I'm sure that Daddy will get up right now and do that."

"Fu—orget you, Daddy will do no such thing." Stiles clutched the covers tighter around him. "It's warm in this bed."

"Nooooo." Jake whined and grabbed at the edge of the covers, trying to pull them back. "It's snowing! It's snowing and you promised we could all go out and play in the first snow, Papa, you PROMISED."

At the foot of the bed, Stiles felt the rhythmic bouncing that meant Claudia had discovered the fun of bedsprings, and she punctuated each of her jumps with "Cwack cwack cwack snow snow snow."

Jake continued to yank at the comforters. "Daaaddyyyyyyyyy. Papaaaaaaaaaa."

Next to him, Derek let out a rumble that was closer to a growl. "Take your sister and go get some cereal, okay? We'll be out there in 30 minutes."

"But that's for _ever_."

"It's as long as an episode of Pokemon," Stiles said.

He swore he could feel Jake perk up. "Can we watch Pokemon?"

"Sure, go knock yourself out."

"Cool! Come on, Claudia!"

A moment later, the extra weight of two kids left the bed and the bedroom door slammed shut.

Derek finally opened one eye and glared at Stiles. "You shouldn't use TV shows as a babysitter."

"Oh, come on, it's one time and it's," Stiles finally levered himself up to look at the alarm clock, "oh, fuck me, it's five a.m."

"DADDY NEEDS TO PUT ANOTHER DOLLAR IN THE SWEAR JAR!"

"Jake!" Derek yelled. "What have I told you about listening when Daddy and Papa's door is closed?"

Stiles didn't hear the response, but Derek dropped his head back to the pillow and let out a soft groan. "He said he's sorry."

"Does that mean I don't have to put a dollar in the swear jar?"

Derek frowned at him, and Stiles sighed. "Fine, fine. We're going to be able to put them both through college at this rate."

"That's the plan." Derek smiled then, soft and sleepy. "Hi."

Stiles felt his heart flip in his chest, and he wiggled forward to peck Derek on the lips. "Hi."

Derek cupped his cheek and pulled him back in for another kiss, sucking gently on Stiles's bottom lip as he did, and Stiles melted. He loved kissing Derek, loved the contrast of his soft lips and prickly stubble, the way each kiss said something, like "good morning" or "I love you" or "quit teasing and fuck me right now." He could just stay here forever doing nothing but kissing Derek, having these silent conversations with their lips.

Something crashed in the kitchen. It sounded breakable.

"I didn't do it!" Jake shouted.

Stiles groaned. "Why did we have kids? I regret all of my life choices."

Derek kissed his forehead. "Lie."

"I miss sleep."

"Truth." Derek laughed and pulled away. "Come on, let's go before they break the rest of the bowls."

***

After sweeping up the mess in the kitchen and getting everybody fed something resembling breakfast, Stiles was out on the back porch decked out in as many layers as humanly possible, gloved hands wrapped around a coffee mug as he tried to absorb its warmth. There had to be at least three inches of snow covering the yard, and it was still coming down, fluffy fat flakes pattering onto the white blanket already covering the land.

Derek and the kids weren't wearing 8 million layers, but then again, they all ran hot and they were about to have fur coats.

"Ready?" Derek said.

"YES!" Jake and Claudia yelled in unison.

Derek shifted smoothly, his skin blurring into black fur, and jumped from the back porch into the yard. Jake and Claudia shifted in spurts and starts, until Stiles had two mostly grey wolf cubs scrambling around on the porch, sniffing at the snow and letting out the most adorable yips of glee.

Stiles set his coffee down long enough to pick them up and put them in the yard. Derek nipped at them, and the kids took off. They raced around, stumbling over the snow with their too-big paws and tumbling head over tail when they hit an icier patch. Claudia started chasing snowflakes, jumping and biting as they fell.

Stiles sipped his coffee and took a moment to regret that he'd left his phone in the bedroom, because a video of this would be Facebook _gold_.

But then he looked around at the falling snow, the way it covered the trees and the grass, the way it glittered in the yellow gleam of their porch light, the way his husband and kids bounded playfully around the back yard, breath steaming white in the cold air. His heart felt so full he thought it would burst.

No, Stiles decided. He didn't regret leaving his phone upstairs. This was a moment best kept close to his heart, something just for him and Derek to cherish.

He took another sip of his coffee and watched his wolves play.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/104087608827/first-snow)
> 
> Yes, the kids have the same names as the ones in [The Rest Is Unwritten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856290), because reasons. You can consider this a semi-continuation, if you'd like. :-)


End file.
